1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to actuators and, more particularly, to actuators used in connection with lumbar support systems. The invention is generally targeted for use in seats manufactured for the airline and furniture industries but can be used in all types of seating. The lever actuator disclosed herein is designed to provide a simple inexpensive alternative to the actuators normally used in lumbar support systems.
2. Related Art
It is well known in the art to use an actuator to provide movement in a lumbar support device located within a seat frame. Normally, the lumbar support devices are offered in the higher end, more expensive costing seats. For example, seats manufactured for use in automobiles often contain lumbar support systems. However, lower tier seating such as those used in airplanes often do not possess the lumbar support feature because the seats cannot be manufactured in an economical manner. The extra cost associated with adding lumbar support to a seat is in part due to the manufacturing and assembly costs of the actuator used to move the lumbar device. Types of actuators range from complex electric motors to simple turn wheels. Normally, the actuators used in these types of systems are composed of as many as 25 different parts. Such a configuration causes significant labor costs in assembling the actuator as well as extra costs relating to the manufacture of each component. As such, more economically priced seats often fail to offer the lumbar support devices that expensive seats may contain. There is a need in the art for a simple seat actuator that is inexpensive to manufacture and is simple to assemble so that lumbar support may be offered in more economically priced seats.
Also known in the art is a type of actuator that works in a ratcheting type fashion. These actuators employ the use of technology often seen in car braking systems. An example is the actuator disclosed in reference FR2765531. However, these types of actuators are normally complex, employing the use of many different parts. The use of many parts makes the actuator more susceptible to breakdown, especially when used in situations such as an airplane where the seat is subject to significant forces on takeoff and landing. Furthermore, with the ratcheting actuators, the seat occupant lacks the desired feel for the amount of support that will be provided with each pull of the handle. There is a need in the art for a less complex actuator that provides the feel that seat occupants desire.